Kushina's New Lover
by Destiny's Chosen One
Summary: What if Kushina did not die from the Nine-tails attack and travels 16 years into the future to find her lover who is none other than Naruto.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer this story has Incest! And I do not own Naruto!**

 **The story starts when Naruto comes back to the village after the years on training he and Jiraiya had.**

* * *

 **Kushina's New Lover**

* * *

 **Prologue: The night of the Nine-tails attack when Minato is about to seal the Nine-tails into Naruto.**

" Sorry Kushina, but I have to seal the Kyubbi inside Naruto." Minato said with great remorse. " Noo! Why? I don't want our son to have a horrible life I want us to be there for him." Kushina said while sobbing. " Sorry but I'll put half of the Kyuubi's chakra into Naruto and half into me I'm really sorry Naruto." Minato said while both parents are shedding tears at their last moments saying their goodbyes to Naruto.

Minato made hand signs " Here goes nothing. I'm sorry son. Summoning technique: Death god!" The Death god summoned behind Minato latching unto his soul and said, " I'm guessing you want me to seal the Kyubbi into this child?" the Death god asked. Minato responded with, " Yes but seal half into me and half into him." the Reaper replied, " I will and I will take your soul along with me however I have a proposition." " And what is that?" Minato replied confused that the Death god is negotiating with him. "I will let your wife travel 16 years in the future alive and well, but she will be the Child of the Prophecy's lover."

" What !?" Kushina responded with shock. The Shinigami (Death God) chuckled and said, " You heard me so. Yes or no? You have a few minutes left before you both die."

Minato looked at Kushina and said, " Kushina I want you to go I want our son to experience the love you gave me and I could not have chosen a better person to love him other than you." Kushina was astonished at Minato's response, "B-b-but he's my son and I'm his mom." The Shinigami chuckled and said, "Look here I'll change you genetics and all so that you won't have deformed babies. I'll make it so that your genetics will show that the two of you are distant cousins. Now are you content? Minato agrees so what about you?"

Kushina looked dumbfounded and said, " I-I accept to be with our Sochi." Minato smiled and looked at his son and told him, " Now be nice to your mother and girlfriend Naruto I know you'll be happy with her." Kushina cried and told Minato, " Goodbye Minato I'll take care of him dattebane!" Minato gave a warm smile and said, " Now that's the Kushina Naruto will definitely love. Now lets get this going Shinigami."

The Death god sealed the Kyubbi into Naruto and Minato afterwards he took Minato's soul then he left a complete replica of Kushina's body, and took Kushina to the future.

While traveling in time Kushina asked the Shinigami, " What happened to my wound?" The Shinigami replied with, " That's the perks of being a god now when we go to the future you will be in the outskirts of the village... Well It seems like were here now go and make up a name begone." Kushina bowed to the Shinigami and thanked him. The Shinigami said, " Save it for later now bye I have some souls to take."

Kushina walked for ten minutes when she saw a sight she could not comprehend. She saw two men one of which is none other than Jiraiya the Toad Sage who is Minato's sensei and next to him a handsome blonde teenager who is a splitting image of Minato, but even more handsome is what she thought and approached them.

* * *

 **So what do you guys think that's the prologue. Like it? Hate it? Review so that i can improve my mistakes. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 1: The Arrival

**Alright back! Anyways lets get this going. I changed the ages of Kushina and Naruto.**

 **Naruto- 16**

 **Kushina-20**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Meeting**

As Kushina approached the two she tries to come up for a fake name and thought, " Hmm... I never thought about girl names while I was pregnant I knew Naruto was a boy due to Tsunade verifying it the first month. Hmm. Aha! What about Obachan Mito Uzumaki! I'll just say my father named me after her dattebane! I'm such a genius. Soo this is sixteen years that makes me 36 years old or am I still twenty hmm. I'll stick with twenty."

Kushina walked ahead of Jiraiya and the handsome teenager trying to get noticed. Surely enough it worked.

" Oy! You with the red hair!" Jiraiya yelled. Naruto quickly punched Jiraiya in the gut and said, " Oi Ero-Sennin why are you trying to be an Ultra-Mega-Old-Pervert! She's way to young for you she's like my age are you starting to be like the pedo Sannin, Orochimaru?" Kushina heard the blonde and giggled at his statement. " Jiraiya yelled at Naruto and said, " Naruto! I'm no way a pedophile like my peer Orochimaru besides she looks familiar very familiar so to say." " Sure she's familiar you probably just thought of another woman in your perverted dreams." Naruto said teasing Jiraiya.

Kushina went to a mental breakdown and repeated the name, 'Naruto' in her head she glanced back and looked at Naruto some more and thought, " N-n-naruto?! He's so handsome and well built makes me wonder how he is in bed- No I'm his mom but Shinigami said I'm his lover hmm guess I'll say hi I want to know about my son after all. And for that Pervert Jiraiya hopefully he didn't influence my Sochi-kun. Oh how he has grown i'll go and say hi after all they didn't see my face yet just my hair and I'll give an excuse like how I'm lost I'm really smart dattebane!."

Kushina approached the Naruto and Jiraiya and said, " Sorry for interrupting you two but I'm lost I need to find my way to Konoha." Kushina said with a serene tone that captivated Naruto.

 **Naruto's Thoughts**

" Woah she's beautiful gorgeous red long hair, violet eyes, not to mention having a sweet sweet voice."

 **" I see you have found your perfect mate Naruto." The Kyubi said with a grin.**

Naruto blushed and yelled, " Hey Kyubbi aren't I a little young for that?! You giant Nine tailed pervert!"

 **The Kyubi responded with, " Well if you are a civilian you are too young, but according to shinobi rules once you are a shinobi you're not too young for anything plus I'm not a pervert I'm just stating the facts."**

Naruto pouted still blushing with all the perverted thoughts in his head and said, " I suppose you're right I never heard you talk that much."

 **" Shut up gaki! I'm bored and I want to see some drama go down now begone." The Kyubi sneered.**

Naruto chuckled and said, " Fine be like that you know you're a perv bye Ero-Kyuubi."

 **The Kyubi thought, "That damn kid he is right. Humph."**

 **Back to the Ninja World**

Jiraiya's eyes widened with shock after seeing Kushina's face and said, " K-ku-s-shina is that you?"

Naruto yelled, " Oi Ero-sennin shut up? But anyways miss we're heading back to Konoha we'll guide you dattebayo!"

Kushina chuckled at the fact her 'Sochi-kun' has picked up her speech habits. Kushina made an 'I don't know look' at her face and said, " Umm you must be mistaken I'm K-M-mito Uzumaki and thanks umm what's your name again?"

Naruto's eyes widened that she's an Uzumaki as well and said, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I did not know I had relatives living dattebayo!"

Jiraiya stood there stunned at the girl who looked like an exact twin copy of Kushina and thought, " It couldn't be she looks much younger. Kushina should be 36 by now and I was the one who saw both Minato and Kushina's dead . Maybe its because she's an Uzumaki I guess Uzumaki's look alike."

Naruto was yelling, " Oi Ero-Sennin snap out of your perverted thoughts were almost at the gates can't wait to show Tsunade-Obachan, Kakashi-sensei, and Sakura-chan my skills plus I have to show this beautiful lady around Konoha as well."

Kushina got jealous hearing the words Sakura- ** _chan_** thinking her precious Naruto-kun has a girlfriend and also blushed red when she heard Naruto call her beautiful.

 **Hokage's office**

" Achoo... I guess someone's thinking about me." Tsunade said. Shizune responded with, " Could be Naruto-kun and Jiraiya-sama they should be coming back pretty soon I believe."

" Uh. Yeah I suppose you're right It's been too long. This village has been too quiet." Tsunade said while looking out her window seeing Konoha.

 **Back to Naruto, Jiraiya, and Kushina well Mito.**

Naruto looked asked Kushina, " Well Mito-chan can you tell me why your going to Konoha?" Making Kushina blush when Naruto added the suffix chan on her _name._

Kushina responded, " Well Soch-Naruto-kun I'm looking for a home as well as becoming a shinobi of the Leaf I've been travelling around the world to seek adventure and find that being a shinobi is the way to go dattebane!"

Jiraiya got his sake bottle drank it and almost choked hearing 'Mito' say 'dattebane' because that's what Kushina is known for always saying.

Naruto offered his arm as a friendly gesture and said, " So dattebane huh. I guess all Uzumaki's are like that tebayo!"

Kushina grabbed his strong muscular flawless arm blushing to the point her cheeks matched her hair color and said, "I suppose so Naruto-kun."

" Do you have a place to stay tonight Mito-chan?" Naruto asked.

" No but I'll find a place." Kushina responded.

" Well how about you stay at my apartment I have plenty of room I would not mind for a guest to come over." Naruto answered back.

Kushina blushed crimson red and said, " A-are y-you sure Naruto-kun?"

" Oh for sure Mito-chan and I'll introduce you to Tsunade-obachan the Godaime Hokage she may look young but she's an old hag don't tell her that or she'll kill me." Naruto said.

" Well I'd love stay over at your house till I find a home and don't worry i'll keep my mouth shut in front of Tsunade-sama." Kushina them kissed Naruto in the cheek making Naruto, and the Kyubbi widen their eyes and Jiraiya writing notes. Naruto also had a little nose bleed good thing he wiped it away before anyone could notice.

 **" Good job gaki! Now don't fail me this female has potential of becoming a great mate not to mention she made you have a nosebleed." The Kyubi yelled in Naruto's Mind.**

Naruto responded with, " You're such a pervert Kyubii."

 **" Shut up gaki now get out of here!"**

Jiraiya shrugged off the fact that Kushina got resurrected for some reason and accepted that Mito was just someone who looked very similar to Kushina. Jiraiya then gave Naruto a nudge and whispered, " Make me proud Naruto make sure you have protection when you guys do it i'm yet not ready to tutor more gaki's for now."

Naruto smacked Jiraiya on the back of his head and muttered, "Pervert." While Kushina giggled noticing her son's maturity and hatred to perverts admiring Naruto even more by the second and she tightened her grasp to Naruto's arm making Naruto blush dark red feeling Kushina's breast press against his body.

Naruto wondered, " I'm guessing she has D-cup breasts. Dammit I'm turning into a giant pervert by the second."

 **10 minutes later arriving at the Konoha gates.**

" Man this is soo boring gate duty come on man we barely see anyone new it only happens during the chunin exams." Kotetsu said, one of the guards in the villages main gates.

" Yea I agree with you man oh look is it. It is!" Izumo said who is Kotestsu's partner at gate duty.

" Oh Jiraiya-sama and Naruto ooooh and look Naruto bagged a hot chick too." Kotestsu said.

" Well well Naruto definitely looks he has gotten strong on as a shinobi as well as in the bed considering he has that goddess of a woman with him." Izumo responded.

" Let go of my arm for a minute Mito-chan i have something to see." Naruto said while climbing up to the pole looking at the village and how it has changed over the years he has been gone considering Tsunade got her face carved on the mountains.

Kushina thought, " Wow the village definitely changed for the better I'm impressed. I thought if Tsunade-hime becomes Hokage there would be a slot machine on every corner. Well people change I guess. I wonder what happened to Sarutobi-sama did he retire?"

Naruto went down the pole to head to the Hokage's office then Sakura and Konohamaru greeted him. " Naruto-nisaan welcome back! I have a new perverted jutsu mastered thanks to you!" Jiraiya took his note pad out ready to take notes again for 'research' while Sakura and Kushina balled up their fists ready to strike. Kushina thought, " So my son became a pervert after all teaching this little kid perverted tecniques." Konohamaru made a few hand sighs and yelled, " Sexy Technique." A cloud of fog popped up showing a naked older woman version of Konohamaru with appealing woman features causing Jiraiya to have a nosebleed and collapse.

Naruto chuckled and said, " Konohamaru I have grown up and you shouldn't be doing those techniques anymore." Sakura and Kushina blushed at Naruto's response showing his maturity. Then he yelled, " Konohamaru your execution is poor though your stance is perfect. I'll show you my more refined sexy jutsu!" Naruto got ready to weave signs and Sakura was about to punch him but Kushina beat her to it. Kushina pummeled Naruto so hard he flew back and slammed on a fence leaving his imprint on it. Konohamaru and his friends gulped and try to pick Naruto up. Kushina yelled, " Now you may be my distant cousin but I will not stand you being perverted Naruto!" Kushina thought, " Next time I see Naruto do this I will make sure he feels the wrath of the Red Death of Konoha."

Naruto recovered making a mental note, " Note 1 do not piss off Mito-chan or else I will face severe consequences although she does look hot when she gets mad. Oh all the things we could do to each other. I am becoming like Ero-Sennin sooner or later i'll be known as the Perverted Hokage."

Sakura was amazed at her strength and easily rivaled Tsunade's.

Naruto said, " Ah Sakura-chan long time no see so what happened while I was gone?" Sakura replied.

" Nothing much Naruto but Tsunade-sama told me that when I see you arrive you need to see her right away."

Naruto asked, "Ok but, can my cousin come as well? I need to tell Obachan about her because she wants to be a Konoha shinobi as well."

Kushina made a mental note, " So this is the Sakura-chan my sochi told about hmm interesting although my Sochi will admire me more just watch dattebane!"

Sakura said, " Yeah sure she can come plus with strength like that no doubt she'll be promoted to chunin or Jonin.

While walking to the Hokage's office Sakura went up to Naruto and whispered, " So you and your cousin dating?" Naruto being the idiot he is not thinking before he speaks says, " Yes Sakura-chan!". Kushina heard the whole thing and blushed the fact that Naruto called Kushina his girlfriend. Jiraiya heard and thought, " Hmm... Naruto you idiot blurting out yes all the time. Then again that gives me ideas on my next novel a confused boy sees a lost girl in the woods admits his love to her and made love at the forest where they met. I really am a genius deserving the title of Jiraiya the Toad and Pervert Sage."

 **" Hey Gaki you just said to that pink banshee that your dating your cousin you moron!." The Kyubbi said while enjoying the whole thing.**

Naruto said to the Kyubbi, " I did well hopefully she didn't hear it but I wouldn't mind dating her she is gorgeous dattebayo."

 **" Whatever kid just don't ruin your chances I see she has immense potential as your lover on the battlefield and on the bed."**

" The fuck Kyubbi! I'm not going to have sex with her. _Yet._ "

Naruto then went up to Kushina and said, " Mito-chan do you want to go to a-a date after we talk to baachan? I'll treat you I know a good place hope you like ramen."

Kushina blushed thinking, " Naruto has grown up to be one of the most handsome men in the world I have to say yes though it still feels weird after all I'm his mom, but technically by blood were distant cousins so It's ok for now and I want my Sochi-kun to be happy." Naruto saw her face getting red and said, " Hello Mito-chan your face is getting red do you feel good?" Jiraiya made a mental face palm and thought, " She's blushing Naruto you Baka! I really need to help him with girls or he'll end up a poor single man.

Kushina said while having her left arm at the back of her hair while giving a radiant smile, " Naruto I'd love to go on a date with you!"

Naruto celebrated on the inside scoring his first date. He then went to Jiraiya and whispered, " Ero-Sennin I haven't got this far what do I do?" Jiraiya made a face palm and said, " I don't know kiss her on the lips while putting your tongue in her mouth also known as a French kiss but never mind." Naruto then nodded and went to Kushina. Kushina looked confused to why Naruto was staring at her then Naruto grabbed her cheeks and pressed his lips against hers about 5 seconds in the make out session Naruto slipped in his tongue intertwining their lips together making Kushina's legs shiver almost collapsing to the ground with such passionate kiss. Making Sakura and the Pervert Sage blush.

Jiraiya thought, and grinned " I'm done that was ment to be a joke I didn't know the gaki would do it I'm just happy she didn't send him to kingdom come. Although I'm adding that to my next Icha Icha book two lovers one smart and strong another one dumb and stubborn falls in love due to a father figure misguiding the dumb one into a bad decision that turned out to be good." After that you could hear perverted giggles from the Toad Sage.

" Ahem! The two of you should save that for later were in public." Sakura said, feeling jealous although never even having feelings towards Naruto thinking him as a stubborn little brother. Naruto said after the two stopped kissing, " Mito-chan your lips are so delicate. I love it dattebayo!" Kushina blushed and blurted out, " Yours is delicate as well as tender to dattebane!" Making Naruto's face blush as well.

Kushina thought, " Oooh! That was wonderful dattebane! 100 times better than Minato's kisses. Although I do feel weird kissing my own son but Minato told me to love him how I loved Minato. Perhaps I'll love my Sochi even more. Oh no Kushina why I'm turning into a pervert as well."

" Alright lets go to Baachan!" Naruto exclaimed.

" Baka! Naruto that's what we've been doing in the first place until you decided to make out with your cousin." Sakura yelled. Kushina then twitched and dispense a monstrous amount of killing intent and glared at Sakura. Sakura gulped and held her hands up and backed away from Kushina.

Jiraiya thought once more, " Man she really is like Kushina she always does that to every girl who tries to flirt or hurt Minato. Man Naruto you found yourself a keeper her being that loyal already if only Tsunade fell in love with me all the things we could've done." Jiraiya then sighed at his pathetic love life.

 **Hokage's Office**

Naruto busted through the door making Tsunade yell, " Hey who do you think you ar- Naruto! You're back!" " It seems so Obaachan!" Naruto responded. Kushina then smacked Naruto in the head and said, " Respect the Hokage more dattebane, baka!" " Owww! Mito-chan that hurt." Naruto said rubbing his bump.

Tsunade's eyes widened Tsunade's jaw drop and said, " K-k-u-ushin-na?" Kushina then made her best confused face and yelled, " I don't know why everybody calls me Kushina my name is Mito Uzumaki dattebane!" Naruto then said, " Yeah Tsunade-bachan who's this Kushina woman I heard Ero-Sennin say it earlier now you."

" Well... look gaki what I'm about to tell you is an S-ranked secret that we were supposed to tell you when you become chunin. Your mother is Kushina Uzumaki." Naruto widened his eyes and said, " Can-can I see what she looks like?" Shizune gave Naruto a folder with a picture of Kushina in it Naruto's eyes widened once more while Sakura gasped. Naruto looked at the picture then at Mito then at the picture back to Mito Naruto said, " Woah Mito-chan you do look like mother see you have her eyes, hair, and everything." Naruto handed back the folder and said, " You guys know my mom what about my dad?" Tsunade sighed and said, " I'll tell you that when you become a jonin the Third left a note saying that because if you knew your life could be in great danger."

Naruto arched one of his eye brows and said, " How much danger?" Jiraiya said, " Naruto talk about a whole great nation starting a great war to kill you." Naruto's eyes widened and said, " Very well I understand baachan. So my dad is powerful huh. Well I'll be more powerful than him then. So what do you want from us bachan?"

" To prove your improvement I want to see your skills. You will be fighting alongside Sakura." Your opponent is-" Naruto cut her off and said, " Yea I know Kakashi-sensei you can tell him to stop hiding outside your window." Tsunade was amazed, " But how?" Naruto smirked and said, " I've improved."

Kushina thought, " Wow my Sochi is impressive. Even I didn't sense Kakashi-kun."

Kakashi went inside and said, " I heard the conversation outside but wow you do look like Kushina-chan."

Kushina yelled, " I am not his Kushina girl once again I'll prove it. Tsunade-sama can we take a blood test?" Tsunade said, " Ok I didn't want to say it earlier but I am suspicious."

After five minutes of blood testing comparing hers to Kushina and Naruto's the results came up indicating that she was in fact not Kushina. " Well?" Kushina said. " You seem to be telling the truth. So what's your name again?"

" Mito Uzumaki dattebane!" Kushina yelled with pride. Tsunade replied, " Ahh. Named after my grandmother I see." " Damn right dattebane!" Kushina replied.

" So baachan we're related in a sense?" Naruto asked.

" Yes Naruto."

" Oh Kakashi-sensei I got this book for you It's Ero-Sennin's limited edition version of the unreleased Icha Icha: The _Hard_ Times." All of a sudden Kakashi starts to shake and yelled, "NANI! Naruto thank you!".

Tsunade cut Kakashi off and said, " Stop fooling around lets get back on the main topic you guys will be sparing against Kakashi in the Hokage training grounds. Now you guys are dismissed we will meet you there at 5:00 and don't be late Kakashi or else you'll be stuck doing D-ranked missions for the rest of your life."

* * *

 **Hey guys thanks for the reviews and hopefully I keep it up tell me if you want me to make improvements in my first chapter see ya!**

 **I got some messages wanting to keep Kushina's name instead of Mito I plan on Kushina's name being revealed later on so yeah.**


	3. Chapter 2: The Fight and The Date

**Alright thanks for the positive reviews guys they are really motivating me so lets get started shall we.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Fight and The Date.**

" Oh that's right Tsunade-obachan I need to ask you something before we leave."

" What is it gaki?"

" Well Mito-chan wants to become a Konoha shinobi. She's strong Sakura and I can vouch for her strength. Heck Sakura even said her strength rivaled yours."

" Well that's interesting. Mito you, Sakura, and Naruto will be working together to fight Kakash lateri I see that you got what it takes I will no doubt make you at least a kunoichi of the Leaf. Now the three of you leave! Jiraiya you stay help me with my paper work!" As the three left Jiraiya sighed at all the paperwork work he's going to do.

Naruto asked, " So Mito-chan do you want Sakura and I to show you around the village?"

" Yes I would love that." Kushina responded.

After an hour of guiding Kushina around the village they reached their final destination, The Hokage's heads. " So Mito-chan I don't know if you know Konoha history, but the first head all the way to the left is The First Hokage, Hashirama Senju, The second head is the Second Hokage Tobirama Senju, the third head is old man Sarutobi Hiruzen, The fourth head is the genius of Konoha my Idol The Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze, and the fifth head it Tsunade Senju's any questions Mito-chan?"

Kushina spaced out when Naruto talked about Minato thinking, " Oh Minato how our son has become. He has the Will of Fire you talk all the time about. Not to mention our Naruto-kun is very attractive he's turned more women's heads than you Minato. I'm glad that Naruto will be mine."

" Mito-chan. Hello. Mito-chan?" Naruto said getting her to snap out of her thoughts. " Are you ok Mito-chan?" Naruto asked. " Yes Naruto-kun I'm fine the view here is breathtaking dattebane!" Kushina replied. Naruto then said, " You bet dattebayo!" Sakura was just watching the two thinking, " Those two really like each other. I guess I shall leave these two alone hopefully that Idiot, Naruto won't go too far and end up getting Mito-chan pregnant here. What's that word Shikamaru always says... Oh yeah Troublesome indeed. The world is not prepared for more little Narutos."

Sakura went up to the love birds and said, " Naruto, Mito-chan I have to go I need to be somewhere right now see you guys later at the training grounds."

" See you Sakura-chan." Both Naruto and Kushina said in unison.

As the two were alone at the top taking in the amazing view Kushina rest her head on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto blushed and said, " You know even though we've just met Mito-chan I feel like we've known each other for a long time I don't say this to random girls, but I-I like you."

 _ **Kyubi's Cage**_

 **" Great job gaki sooner or later she'll be in bed with you! Now go on kiss her!" the Kyubi said.**

Naruto to the Kyubi, " You know Kyubi today you've been really really perverted are you sad you never found love Ero-Kyubi."

 **The Kyubi frowned said in an angry voice, " Shut fuck up Naruto! Come here and I'll tear you to shreds."**

" Now now Kyubi chill out I know it's your time of the month I understand." Naruto said.

 **" I'll kill you! I'm a male you bastard! Once I get out of this damn cage I'll tear you into two." The Kyubi said in rage.**

" Ok chill out Kyubi gonna go now. Do you want me to buy you some XXXXXXXXXL sized tampons?" Naruto teased.

 **" I swear Naruto leave!"**

 **Back in Konoha**

Naruto Immediately kissed Kushina once again slipping his tongue in causing Kushina to almost collapse again. Naruto thought, " Mmm. Mito-chan's mouth tastes like sweet strawberries." Meanwhile Kushina thought, " Mmmmm. Naruto-kun tastes like Miso ramen I love it." As the two pulled out to take a breath Kushina said, " I like you too Naruto-kun!" in her sweet voice.

" Oh Crap!" Naruto said with Kushina looking and him confused asking, " What is there something wrong?"

" We better get going It's almost 5 o'clock dattebayo!" Naruto said with Kushina responding, " Oh Crap indeed dattebane! Let's hope we get there on time before Tsunade-sama destroys us."

Naruto and Kushina shunshined leaving a yellow and red flash.

Hinata on the other hand was watching behind a bush with her heart brake to a million pieces seeing Naruto and Kushina kiss thinking, " Who's that bitch and why did she kiss my Naruto-kun she'll pay for It." ( Possible cat fight between Hinata and Kushina tell me if you want me to add it in the story later on)

 **Training Grounds**

" Sakura! Where's Naruto and Mito? They're ten minutes late" Tsunade said angrily.

" Tsunade-sama I left them on top of the Hokage monument they were getting intimate I guess gomen'nasai. (sorry)"

Jiraiya's activated his perverted thoughts and thought, " Nice Naruto I wonder what you two are doing up there make me proud." After the thought Jiraiya giggled and wrote some more notes for his up and coming porn book.

Tsunade yelled, " Naruto if you if you don't get here within ten minutes I'll make sure you will not be able to reproduce again."

Jiraiya, Shizune, Sakura, and Kakashi gulped at the statement, and both Jiraiya and Kakashi backed away from Tsunade. Then the four see a yellow and red flash shunshin in front of them.

Tsunade went up to Naruto grabbed him by the collar and said, " You were so close on getting sterilized Naruto. Even Kakashi arrived early. Explain!"

Kushina thought, " Tsunade if you sterilize my son I'll show you the reason why they call me the Red Death dattebane!"

" Well you see obachan we were talking about the history of Konohaon top of the Hokage's heads please don't hurt me. I beg of you I will give you a secret on how to defeat paperwork."

This caught Tsunade's attention and said, " Naruto tell me! Sarutobi-sensei left a note but It was vague it said, ' ask Naruto.' please tell me."

Naruto said with pride, " Two words baachan Shadow Clones."

All of a sudden Tsunade's attitude changed giving a heart warming smile and saying, " I'm so stupid. Well Naruto go now."

Naruto thought, " Even though Kiba and Shikamaru told me moms are scary talk about old hags. Seriously that was one giant mood swing at first you release a huge amount of killing intent that rivaled the Kyubi's then you become an angel from above. Women are weird but awesome at the same time."

" Ok so I'll be dealing with you too tomato." Kakashi said while he pointed at Kushina.

" Oh once I get my hands on you Kakashi you'll regret ever saying that dattebane!" Kushina thought.

" I'm going to get those bells Kakashi-sensei will you read your porn book while we fight?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi said, " Nah I feel like I need to try to fight this time," As Kakashi he lifted his Konoha headband showing his Sharingan.

" I see you're getting serious Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said.

" Now Start!" Kakashi announced.

Kushina then thought, " So Kakashi eh? Well I could defeat him alone but I'll let Naruto and Sakura carry the fight while I stay as support."

Naruto attacked head on Kakashi immediately grabbed Naruto and gave him a head lock little did he know that it was a clone. The real one popped out of the bush with a Rasengan charging at Kakashi. Kakashi used his substitution and fled deeper into the woods.

Kushina's eyes widened seeing Naruto use that technique knowing it was Minato's creation that took him three years to master.

The three went deeper into the woods hoping to find Kakashi little did they know they fell into Kakashi's trap which set off explosive tags. Kushina yelled, Water style: Water Barrier!" The three were protected by the blasts unharmed. Kakashi as well as the others were Impressed with 'Mito's' skills.

After that Naruto yelled, " You know Kakashi-sensei we know you're behind that tree." Kakashi's eyes widened when hundreds of Naruto's were in front of him attacking head on.

Sakura concentrated chakra into her fists then she looked at Kushina. Kushina looked at her then nodded both kunoichi punched the ground creating a huge crater causing Kakashi, Naruto, and Naruto's clones to fall down. Kushina used her Water style then water started to seep out of the cracks the crater made the water linked forming a huge water dragon. Kakashi then used Fire style: Great fireball jutsu. Both techniques collided causing a huge mist afterwards.

Naruto regrouped with Sakura and Kushina and whispered, " Alright It's obvious we can't attack Kakashi-sensei head on with our experience however you know how Kakashi-sensei likes well loves his book well here how about I attack him and yell fake spoilers from that book no doubt causing him to close his Sharingan eyes and ears rendering him useless so what do you say?"

Both girls nodded and giggled. Sakura then yelled, " Naruto you truly are Konoha's number one unpredictable ninja."

After ten minutes of searching the found out Kakashi's hiding spot Naruto went head on and yelled, " Kakashi-sensei on chapter 14 on your new book the main guy seduces his secretary to having sex with him in the janitors closet. Oh and at chapter 19..."

Kakashi thought, " This is bad I have to cover my ears and eyes. Dammit Naruto!" Kakashi then sat down felling someones arm grab his bells. He opened his eyes seeing the three in front of him with huge grins on their faces.

Naruto said, " We won Kakashi-sensei."

Kushina punched Kakashi making him pass out. Kushina then said, " That's for calling me tomato you cyclops." Making everybody laugh well except Kakashi.

Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Shizune went up to the three. Tsunade said, " Good job you three you have proven your skills Sakura as expected from a Chunin, Mito you are now a Konoha kunoichi I'll be promoting you to be a Chunin, and Naruto good job your still a genin."

" Nani!? Why you old hag! I was the one who devised that genius plan! You promote Mito to be a Chunin what about me!"

Tsunade yelled, " That's because you a Konoha born shinobi have to participate at the Chunin exams to prove your skills however in Mito's case she was not born here so I could promote her to be any rank I wish. Got it gaki!"

Naruto sighed and said, " I got it. Damn I guess I'm the only genin at our age group."

Tsunade said, " Jiraiya get Kakashi to the hospital. Shizune get ready we're going back to the office you all are dismissed, and you three need to be at my office at 8:00 in the morning you got that Naruto?"

" H-hai Obachan."

All left leaving Naruto and Mito alone. " So Mito-chan you still up for the date?"

" Yup lets go I'm hungry."

While walking to Ichiraku ramen Kushina said, " So Naruto-kun how was your life when you were little."

Naruto looked up the starry sky and said, " Well I was beaten up, shunned, ignored, kicked out of the orphanage, and left to starve. Also never having parents talk about a rough life I could go on, but I refuse to too mush bad memories."

Kushina started to tear up after hearing Naruto's pain and suffering making her hug him.

" Now Now. It's alright I had good friends to help me through those tough times precious people like Tsunade-obachan, Kakashi-sensei, Old man Sarutobi, Ero-Sennin, and some others."

Kushina wiped away her tears and said in her thoughts, " I'm sorry Naruto for Minato and I not being in your life. I'll make it up to you one day."

" Looks like were here welcome to Ichiraku ramen home to the best ramen in the world!"

" Naruto is that you?" Ayame said.

" Yes it is Ayame-chan." Naruto said.

" My my you've grown ever since we've met, " Teuchi said. " Definitely old man." Naruto said until Kushina smacked him on the backside of his head and said, " Naruto-kun respect your elders or else." Naruto looked at Kushina and said, " Or else wha-" He shut up when he saw Kushina's hair stand up in rage with her fist clenched ready to destroy. Naruto sat there with terror and said, " Sorry Mito-chan and sorry for calling you old man Teuchi-san." Kushina said in a serene voice " Now we can get back on the date Naruto-kun."

 ** _Kyubi's cage_**

 **" Man are all females bipolar I mean seriously."**

" For once Kyubi I can happily agree with you. Oh and I forgot about you large tampons." Naruto said while giggling.

 **" Shut up! I'm a guy now get back on your date I wanna see how it turns out."**

" You're such a pervert are you like the ultimate perv out of all the tailed beasts?" Asked Naruto.

 **"Just leave Naruto!"**

 _ **Back to reality**_

" Oh Naruto who's this pretty lady with you?" Ayame asked.

" This pretty lady Is Mito Uzumaki!" Naruto said making Kushina blush.

As Teuchi turned around and ask their orders Teuchi dropped his pen and paper and said, " K-k-kushina? Is that you?" Kushina thought, " Yes Teuchi-san It's been a long time and I see your business is doing well." Kushina said, " Sorry Teuchi-san I'm Mito Uzumaki that's the third time someone told me I look like Kushina today dattebane." Teuchi said, " Uhh. Yeah its just brings back some memories anyways what do you two want to order the first bowl for both of you is on the house."

Naruto punched his fist up in the air and pointed his finger at Teuchi and said, " I would have the regular." Kushina then said, " I'll have Shoyu ramen please." Teuchi laughed. Naruto looked at him bewildered asking, " Why are you laughing old-" Kushina glared at him, " T-teuchi-san?" Teuchi replied, " Oh it's that Kushina orders that same type of ramen as well oh and Naruto before you left for you training four years ago I forgot yo tell you that you've beaten Kushina's ramen eating record of 30 bowls and you've eaten 35 bowls."

Kushina thought, "So my Sochi has beaten my record eh?" She then said, " Teuchi-san I'll eat 36 bowls of ramen." Naruto gave Kushina a glare and said, " Two can play at that game Mito-chan. I'll have 37 bowls."

During the ramen eating competition between Naruto and Kushina the two attracted some attention. After the close competition the two drew with both eating 50 bowls of ramen. Leaving the crowd staggered at the two wondering how the two ninja's kept such fit bodies without getting fat.

Naruto was rubbing his stomach and said, " Sooo full ramen overload." Kushina said, " Yeah same here so it's a tie then Naruto-kun."

Teuchi went up to Naruto with a ticket and said, " That'll be 161,823 yen (roughly about 1300 US dollars)" Naruto's jaw dropped while Kushina giggled. After Naruto paid Teuchi the two left with Naruto's head down due to having an empty frog wallet.

Naruto looked at Kushina with sorrow and told her, " Next time we go on a date we split the bill." Kushina laughed and kissed Naruto on the cheek and said, " Well how this for a payment after each date?" Naruto blushed and said, " Deal!" Kushina chuckled at her son's gullibility then grabbed his arm and held on to it.

Meanwhile Naruto's friends Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, Tenten, Shino, Kiba, Sakura, Lee, and Hinata's were watching from a distance. Their jaws dropped when they saw the sight of someone kissing Naruto not by accident but purposely.

Ino said, " I can't believe it Hinata Sakura you two were right with Naruto with a girl and not just some woman a pretty woman as well."

Kiba then said, " Yeah I mean seriously of all the people in our group who would have thought that Naruto will have a girlfriend before all of us guys."

Choji said, " I need to learn their tricks how could they be not fat after eating that much all the time." This drew the girls attention making sure they ask Kushina about that when they see her.

Tenten then asked Sakura, " How'd they get together? Is she strong?"

Sakura answered, " Well while I was walking up to the village's main entrance I saw her latched into Naruto's arm so I don't quite know how the two met and all maybe some years back, but she is strong though. Earlier Tsunade-sama had us fight against Kakashi-sensei then all of a sudden we got caught in a trap exploding hundreds of explosive tags she made a barrier of water surround us leaving us unscathed after the incident, also she made a water dragon that almost took Kakashi-sensei out not to mention she has the same god-like strength Tsunade-sama has and the thing is during the fight I think she was holding back."

All of them gasped at Kushina's skill. Lee asked, " We left out one of the most important questions what is her name Sakura-chan?"

Sakura said, " You know how Naruto is like the only Uzumaki in this village?" All of them nodded and went forward in suspense. Sakura continued, " Well her name is Mito Uzumaki. One of Naruto's distant cousins." Their jaws dropped once more, but knew that cousin to cousin is understandable an socially accepted especially with clans.

Hinata spoke up for once saying, " Well I think we should add her to Konoha's 12 lets go talk to her now." The group of friends nodded to get ready to bombard Naruto and Mito with questions.

While walking on the way home to Naruto's apartment, Naruto looked at Kushina and glared at her beauty seeing the Moon's light reflect off her long red hair and her violet eyes that gleamed. Kushina looked at Naruto and asked, " What do I have something on my face?" Naruto smiled and said, " I'm just seeing the perfect view of a goddess with gorgeous red hair and elegant amethyst colored eyes." Kushina blushed ruby-red kissing Naruto in the cheeks again and said, " Thank you Naruto-kun," as she stared more closely at him she saw his handsome face, his adorable whisker marks, his radiant blonde hair, and his sky-blue eyes and continued, " Naruto-kun you look perfect as well with your golden-spiky hair, with your cute whisker marks, and not to mention your ocean-blue eyes." Naruto stopped looked at Kushina and the two approached closer and closer until Naruto's friends popped out yelling " Oi! Naruto!"

Naruto and Kushina pulled away then shrugged at the fact that Naruto's friends are there and kissed anyways with complete passion with electricity shooting through their body and their chakra combining together as one with the moon's light beaming at them like a spotlight. Both were in complete trance feeling the connection and thought, " This is even more better than the kiss on top of the Hokage heads." Both tasting the delightful taste of ramen during the kiss.

" Ahem. Excuse us." Sakura said while the two pulled away staring into each other's elegant eyes.

" Oh Sorry about that guys." Naruto said while his hand was scratching the back of his head. " Oh and this is Mito-chan she's an Uzumaki like me."

Kiba yelled, " Noooice Naruto I'm proud of you!" giving Naruto a high five while Akamaru barked with joy.

Ino, Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata grabbed Kushina away from Naruto. Ino said, " So you're Naruto's new girlfriend eh." while Sakura nudged Kushina while arching her eyebrows up and down. Kushina said, " Damn right I am!" Making Ino, Sakura, and Tenten giggle while Hinata was heartbroken and said, " Oh sorry guys I have to go my dad told me he'll show me something about Hyuuga history." The four said bye while Hinata had tears falling down her face.

" Poor Hinata." Tenten said sighing making Kushina ask, " Why is there something wrong?"

Ino said, " Well she had a huge crush on Naruto ever since we could remember, but she never admitted to it."

Kushina felt bad and told the girls, " How about we make her feel better tomorrow? Lets match her up with a guy."

Sakura thought about it and said, " Yeah that's a great Idea i'm in." while Ino and Tenten agreed. Tenten asked, " We saw you two having an eating contest how are you two maintaining a fit body?"

Kushina looked at them and said, " Well It's part of being an Uzumaki having above average metabolism." The three girls thought, " Not fair."

Naruto on the other hand was given fist bumps then Kiba asked, " Soo. Did you two you know had intercourse yet?" All of the guys looked at Naruto begging for a response. Naruto teased and said, " Well you know I can't really tell It's up to her to decide if I can make it public." The guys rushed to Kushina and asked, " Mito-san we asked Naruto if you guys you know had sex, but Naruto told us it's up to you to decide to make it public." All the girls stared at the boys with killing intent causing them to back up behind Naruto for protection against his girlfriend.

Kushina glanced at Naruto with both reading each others minds thinking, " Lets tease em and make em think we had sex."

Kushina said to the group of friends saying, " Well you know It's quite personal, but lets just say it was incredibly wonderful." Afterwards Kushina gave Naruto a seductive wink. Leaving the guys with perverted thoughts of Kushina and Naruto.

Kiba said, " Oi Naruto you got yourself a keeper here cute, strong, and a seductress. Man you're lucky teach me your ways man, and does she have a sister?"

Kushina heard the guys and said, " I do not have a sister dog-boy."

Kiba said, " Feisty too."

Shikamaru said, " So I bet she's troublesome if you do something wrong am I right?"

Naruto gulped and said, " Don't tell her this but yeah her punches are much more severe than Sakura-chan's and one piece of advice you must not be perverted in front of her." The guys gulped. Naruto added, " Oh and don't call her a tomato in front of her face."

"Why is that?" Neji asked interested. Naruto told the guys to huddle and said, " The last person who called her that wound up in the hospital with a single punch." Shino asked, " And who is this person could be a guy that is more susceptible to pain." Naruto said, " It was Kakashi-sensei." boys cowered in fear and stared at her thinking, " She beat up Kakashi-sensei with a single blow jeez Sakura was right about her Tsunade stength."

Naruto grabbed Kushina's hands and head towards Naruto's apartment.

Sakura yelled, " Hey! Naruto where do you think you're going?"

Naruto said, " Oh sorry forgot to say goodbye but we're heading to my apartment Mito-chan doesn't have a place to stay."

Everyone became interested and thought, " Jeez they already live with each other dang Naruto respect."

As the two reached Naruto's apartment Kushina thought, " Woah my Sochi keeps his place clean." little did she know that Tsunade ordered the cleaning of Naruto's apartment when he left to train he left it dirty making it infested with rats, cockroaches, and spiders.

As Naruto closed his door Naruto's friends placed their ears inside to hear what's going on inside.

About ten minutes in trying to listen what's going on inside they heard shouting from Kushina, " Oooooooh Naruto Its so hot! This tastes great even better than the last time Sluuurp!. Salty yet sweet at the same time mmm. Also hearing Naruto's loud voice afterwards, " Wow It yours taste even better its like heaven! It's much better when it's hot! Sluuuurp! Ah much better! I feel great dattebayo!" Then heard Kushina say, " I feel more rejuvenated dattebane!" Ino, Sakura, and Tenten were blushing so hard while the boys were suffering from blood-loss due to a serious case of nosebleed. Sakura whispered to them, " We better go and give them privacy!" they left the area imagining what they're doing.

 **5 minutes ago...**

Kushina enters the kitchen notices that Naruto keeps a stock of premium limited edition ramen cups.

She said to Naruto, " Naruto-kun I didn't know you had a stock of premium ramen cups."

Naruto said, " Yeah I try too save them for special occasions and for precious people here you can have this." As Naruto handed Kushina the premium edition miso flavored ramen cup.

Kushina pulled out a scroll and summoned one of her special edition ramen that's guaranteed to last for years.

Kushina said, " Naruto-kun lets you try mine and I try yours lets judge whose ramen cup is better!"

"Lets do It then!" Naruto yelled while he started to get the ramen cups prepared.

 **5 minutes later...**

" Ooooh Naruto its soo hot! This tastes even better than the last time. Slurrrp! Salty yet sweet at the same time mmm." Kushina said with delight eating his special edition ramen cup.

Naruto yelled, " Wow! Yours tastes even better its like heaven! It's so much better when it's hot! Sluuurrrp! Ah much better! I feel great dattebayo!"

Kushina said, " I feel more rejuvinated dattebane!"

Naruto said laughed and said, " Mito-chan we make a great team. Tomorrow they're going to ask us how it went."

" Yeah dattebane It's so obvious they were listening in." Kushina said cleaning up the mess.

" So where will I sleep?" Kushina asked after cleaning the table. Naruto made a huge grin and said, " You wanna sleep with me in bed?"

Kushina thought, " Wow I never thought of in a million years sleeping with my son but ok technically were distant cousins so." Kushina snapped out of her thoughts, blushed and said, " Uhh sure don't do any thing funny while I sleep of else you'll be seeing the Shinigami soon." Naruto gulped and said, " I-I understand."

* * *

 **Soo what you guys think? I know I rushed the fighting cause I wanna write about the date right away so forgive me and do you guys want me to rush the story or slow it down? I also appreciate any tips you give me also PM me for suggestions about my story also give me some lemon ideas although it has to be strictly Kushina x Naruto I'll make sure you get the credit when I add it in.**

 **Enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 3: Were Related to Who!

**I'm back guys! Thanks for the reviews I'm really flattered. Hopefully this chapter is good since I'm just a beginner in writing a story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Were related to who?!**

 _ **Tsunade's Office**_

Shizune bust the door wide open and yelled, " Tsunade-sama we have news that the Akatsuki invaded Sunagakure and captured the Kazekage!"

Tsunade's eyes widened with horror and commanded, " Shizune! Get Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, and Mito Now!"

 _ **Naruto's Apartment**_

Naruto woke up blushing seeing Kushina cuddling with him. Naruto tried to move away until he poked her with his morning wood waking up Kushina making the two blush.

Naruto looked flustered and said, " U-u-h sorry Mito-chan it was an accident I'll go take a shower."

Kushina thought, " Wow my Sochi is impressive." after seeing his morning wood's length extruding from his boxers making the two blush and Naruto shunshin his way into his bathroom.

Kushina went to the kitchen and cooked breakfast and set the table. Naruto went out of the bathroom dressed in his normal attire and sniffed yelling, " Ooooh smells good!"

Both ate their breakfast however Naruto was reluctant to eating his vegetables. Kushina notices this and glared at him with fury and said, " Eat your vegetables. Now!" Naruto gulped and murmured, " Yes mom." Kushina heard the murmur then thought, " Shit! I gotta stop acting like a mom I don't want to be suspicious, but I want my Sochi do do what's good for him, but It can't be helped I guess we Uzumaki's are known for our stubbornness."

Kushina changed her furious attitude and smiled saying, " Just kidding Naruto-kun so how do you like my cooking?"

Naruto and the Kyubi thought, " There we go again another mood swing."

Naruto looked at Kushina and said, " It's the best! It's how I Imagine my mother would have done it." Kushina blushed and thought, " Naruto I am your mother." Kushina said, " Well you sure know what to say to make a girl blush Naruto-kun." Making Naruto blush crimson red as well. Kushina then kissed Naruto on his cheeks.

The romantic moment was interrupted with the cyclops saying, " Yo! Naruto Tsunade-sama summons you and Mito."

" Ok Kakashi-sensei were going to be there soon." Naruto said as Kushina got dressed.

 _ **Tsunade's office 10 minutes later**_

" What do you want Tsunade-obachan?" Naruto said as Tsunade got ticked.

" We have been informed by Suna that the Akatsuki has invaded and kidnapped the Kazekage." The whole room's atmosphere tensed after Tsunade announced.

" Who's the Kazekage Obachan? What does he look like?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade smirked and said, " Well you should know who he is. He's Gaara."

Naruto's eyes widened remembering the incident during the Chunin exams. He clenched his fists said in a serious tone, " I'm going to kill those damn Akatsuki members so what are we going to do Obachan?"

" Team 7 will be sent to Suna for assistance and Mito will be your new member any objections?" Tsunade said as everyone agreed "Well now go!" The four left the office heading to Sunagakure.

 _ **On the way to Suna.**_

" Naruto-kun who is this Gaara we're saving I know he's the Kazekage but you got serious all of a sudden when Tsunade-sama mentioned his name." Kushina asked.

Naruto answered, " Gaara is my friend we both knew each others pains. We are the same, and to think he became a Kage before me I'll make sure he comes back alive cause I don't want to be the only teen Kage when he dies."

" That's the spirit!" Kakashi said giving his eye smiles.

Kushina thought, " What did Naruto mean when he said, ' we sre the same' could it be that he's a jinchuriki as well?"

About 3 hours later the group see a blonde Suna kunoichi.

Sakura recognized the girl and said, " Hey Temari-san you heard the news?"

Temari looked confused and said, " No. Why?"

Naruto clenched his fists and said, " Well Gaara has been captured by the Akatsuki and Tsunade-obachan sent us because Suna sent a letter for assitance."

Temari's eyes widened and said, " Lets go! Now!" The group left in a hurry to reach Suna for further objectives.

 ** _Inside a cave somewhere in the Fire Country_**

" Deidara, Sasori good job on capturing the Kazekage now the extraction process shall begin and It would last for three days to extract the One-tail." The leader said.

" Damn. That long?" Deidara asked.

" Shut up so we can start already." Itachi said.

" You shut up you red eye bastard!" Deidara responded.

" Both of you be quiet let us begin now." The leader said as they start the extraction process of the One-tail

 _ **After two days reaching Suna**_

" Temari-sama Gaara has been kidnapped and Kankuro-sama is poisoned on the verge of dying!" The advisor said.

The four rush to the hospital to see Temari's older brother. The medic said, " Temari-sama we've done all that we can we can't take the poison off all we could do is slow it down." Temari teared up and said, " Well isn't there another way?" The medic sighed looking down and said, " Well the legendary healer Tsunade is probably the only one that could take the poison away."

Sakura said, " I can do it I've been Tsunade-sama's apprentice for 4 years." Temari's eyes widened with joy. Naruto said happily, " You can do it dattebayo Sakura-chan!" Kushina then added, " Yeah dattebane!"

Kakashi, Naruto, and Kushina left the room and sat on a bench waiting for Sakura to finish healing Kankuro. Then suddenly out of nowhere an old lady charged at Kakashi with a kunai with an intent to kill.

Kakashi barely dodged however it was heading straight to Kushina then out of nowhere Naruto appeared in front of Kushina taking the blow straight through his heart. Kakashi restrained the old lady who was none other than Kakashi's dad's enemies during the Third Shinobi war one of the Sands respected elders Chiyo. Naruto fell to the floor. Kushina then yelled, " Sakura Naruto has been stabbed!"

Sakura heard Kushina and opened the doors. She saw Naruto on the ground heavily bleeding. Sakura quickly started to heal Naruto's heart, but she knew it was hopeless not even Tsunade could accomplish such an impossible feat. Kushina was sobbing thinking, " No! My Sochi! I'm sorry Minato I've failed you our son has died on my supervision I can never forgive myself." Kakashi on the other hand released Chiyo while the sand shinobi dregged her out of the hospital. Kakashi went up to Naruto and looked out the window and looked up the sky and whispered, " Minato-sensei I have failed your wish to protect your son forgive me. Hopefully Rin and Obito become great friends with him where ever you are, and that you and Kushina-sama will finally meet your son.

 _ **Meanwhile Naruto's Mindscape**_

 **" Hey Kid I hate to break it to you but we're going to die soon." The Kyubi said in a sad tone.**

" It seems so Kyubi-kun. However I'm not going to die till I become Hokage I will live just watch!"

 **" Kyubi-kun huh. To think you have the balls to say you will live after getting stabbed through your heart. I don't say it much but I have respect for you gaki and before we both die my name is Kurama."**

" Well Kurama we will both live and get out of this alive."

Suddenly an spirit appeared in Naruto's Mindscape the Kyubi knew who It was and Naruto got a feeling who it was as well. The feared Shinigami.

 **The Shinigami looked at the two depressed beings and said, " Relax I'm not coming to get your life. Yet. But I'll have to say Naruto you will met someone after you wake up and you won't believe who it is."**

" Who is it?" Both Naruto and Kurama asked.

 **" You'll find out any ways she seems to be coming soon. Bye! Just wanted to give you two a heads up." The Shinigami said and chuckled as he left.**

 _ **Back to the Hospital**_

Everyone was in a mournful mood knowing that Naruto was going to die. Kakashi even shed a tear though no one noticed. Kushina and Sakura were sobbing at the blond until a flash of light bursts through the hospital.

As the burst of light started to fade a figure was over Naruto. Kakashi and the others held a kunai charging at the unknown being. As the light was gone everyone's jaws dropped as they saw who the being was. It was none other than the goddess of the sun and universe, Amaterasu.

The whole room was silent as she walked nonchalantly towards Naruto's dying self and placed her hands over his wound. As she took her hands off the wound disappeared as if nothing happened. Naruto opened his eyes and looked at the goddess and said, " H-how?" Everyone was pinching themselves tryng to check if this was a dream. Kushina was so elated knowing Naruto was back alive and well.

Amaterasu giggled at Naruto and said, " My boy you and Mito are my precious descendants I've always wanted to meet."

Kushina's jaw dropped thinking, " Wait a second. Related!? My son and I is related to Amaterasu. Amazing."

Naruto was confused thinking, " How the heck are we related to Amaterasu shouldn't she be related to the Uchiha's since they could harness the power of her black flames."

Naruto looked at her and said, " I'm sorry but did you say what I thought you said?" Amaterasu nodded. Naruto continued, " Well Obachan how come Mito-chan and I are related to you? Shouldn't you be related to the Uchiha clan?"

Everyone's sweat dropped hearing Naruto call Amaterasu, granny. Amaterasu hugged the blonde and Kushina and said, " The Uzumaki's are direct descendants of me ( Assume that Nagato and Karin is not an Uzumaki) as for the Uchiha's well Susanoo, Tsukoyomi, and I blessed them with the power of the Sharingan and the Mangekyo Sharingan for the sake of balance in the world due to the Senju's immense strength against all clans."

Amaterasu went to Kushina and whispered making sure Naruto couldn't hear, " Kushina I know it's you Shinigami told me. Make me proud my girl It's only you and Naruto left as my mortal descendants and we know that the Namikaze's have died out since Minato was the last one, and when you two decide to have a child tell me I will spoil them as much as I can." Kushina blushed tomato red after her last remark.

Kakashi, Sakura, and other high level Sand political figures were watching amazed that the red head and the blonde were related to Amaterasu.

Naruto smiled happily and said, " Sweet my grandmother's a Kami I'll make you proud!"

Amaterasu went up to Naruto and gave him a hug and said, " Oh how I will spoil you two. Now I have two gifts for both of you now close your eyes."

Everyone was watching attentively at the scene knowing they are seeing something historical.

Amaterasu held her right hand at Naruto and her left at Kushina's eyes and said, " I will grant you two the _Eien no kami no me ( Eyes of the eternal gods in Japanese according to google translate forgive me if I'm wrong)_ It's powers is still unknown even for me but know this, " As Amaterasu glared at the crowd watching causing some to pee on their pants, " these eyes that I give you are special even more so than the Rinnegan and that If someone tries to steal it and implant it within themselves they will die and feel my wrath. However you two will have to train and find out your eye's unknown abilities that even I do not know what abilities it carries, but I know one thing's for sure you two carry my power of summoning black flames that is going to be even more potent than a Mangeyko Sharingan's. But you two will have to train to achieve its deadly flames right now your black flames are still weak."

Naruto said, " Thanks Obachan! Now what's the other gift?"

Amaterasu chuckled and said, " In times of danger you two can summon me to help you out however it comes with a catch when you summon me I will only be able to assist you for 10 minutes and when you summon me you will use almost all of your chakra giving you chakra exhaustion."

Naruto punched his fist up the air and said, " Thanks granny Amaterasu however you have been here for more than ten minutes I presume." Kushina nodded with agreement.

Amaterasu smiled and said, " Yes you are right but I am just visiting which means I could be here as long as I want. Now I have to go now I have some universal problems to attend to. Make me proud both of you and If you have questions summon me later and I will tell you."

Amaterasu faded and both Kushina and Naruto said, " Don't worry we will make you proud."

" Now lets go get Gaara back!" Naruto yelled as they saw his new eyes.

* * *

 **Ok in depth explanation Naruto and Kushina's eyes have unknown powers which I want you guys to PM me an ability their eyes can do and tell me what you guys want me to make their new dojutsu look like. Also with them being related to Amaterasu and have eyes more powerful against the rinnegan remember that they will have to train their dojutsu and right know its strength is just like a sharingan with one comma.**

 **Also tell me did you like it? Once again I'm just a beginner in writing stories.**

 **Once again tell me what you guys want me to make their new eyes look like.**


End file.
